Lullaby of the Crucified
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Nadie como tú para simular inocencia. /¿Le temes a la oscuridad? : Mes del terror en ¡Siéntate!.


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**Notas de autor:**One-shot resultante de mi participación en **¿Le temes a la oscuridad? : Mes del terror en ¡Siéntate!. **Les dejaré el link en mi perfil para que disfruten del sexy foro y sus fickers de infarto ;D

Agradecimiento especial a **Bruxi **y a **Onmyuji** (L), porque por ellas pasé mi bloqueo mental y terminé esto :'D

**Advertencias:** Está ubicado antes de la historia del manga/anime de Inuyasha & un poquito de gore c: (?)

La letra en cursiva la saqué de un texto en internet, no especificaba el autor.

桔梗

Canción de cuna para los crucificados

桔梗

La niña corre con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le permiten, escucha la risa a sus espaldas; el olor de cuerpos quemándose y la agonía de aquellos que lentamente abandonan el mundo de los vivos sintiendo al infierno terrenal en que los han arrastrado. En su pecho, una bebé inmóvil se aferra a la vida peleando contra el humo en sus pequeños pulmones. Su hermana mayor a pesar de contar con innumerables heridas también se encuentra en una lucha contra su propio terror intentando que este se aleje de ella y así salvar a la bebé.

—Resiste Kaede—pide sintiendo escozor en sus pulmones.

El bosque se alza con grandeza, el viento golpea con fuerza los pequeños huesos provocando que la niña tropiece con una rama, el llanto ronco de la bebé en su pecho no se hace esperar ante el impacto y por más que la mayor intenta acallar los sollozos estos se hacen cada vez más audibles a pesar del daño.

—¿Han escuchado eso?— La voz no es más que un susurro, pero Kikyô es consciente de la gravedad que esa frase implica.

Sus pies le dictan huir, alejarse y sin embargo, un canto la hace titubear de su decisión.

—_Todos te desean pero ninguno te ama_. — La voz es dulce y la envuelve, el matiz extraño hace que sus sentidos se adormezcan; incluso la pequeña en sus brazos a callado de repente—: _Nadie puede quererte, serpiente, porque no tienes amor._

Como si poseyeran vida propia y olvidando que segundos antes planeaban su huida, los pies hacen que su cuerpo se mueva hasta poder ver a aquel ser que con su canto la llama y lo que hay frente a ella la deja muda. Son personas cubiertas por túnicas negras que las funden como sombras en la oscuridad y en el centro está una piedra del tamaño suficiente para que una persona quepa en ella, y de hecho alguien está ahí; siendo rodeada por el calor de las velas flotantes que hay a su alrededor.

—_Porque estas seca como la paja y no das fruto_— Kikyô ve a la persona que está hablando; no es una anciana como en su momento pensó; es una mujer joven de rostro inocente y ojos negros quien la observa con atención.

—Ha llegado la pequeña bruja —una segunda voz habla, provocando que todos en el círculo eleven los labios en un amago escalofriante de sonrisa.

—Ven conmigo —la primera chica susurra con voz dulce—, nosotros curaremos tu alma.

Kikyô frunce el ceño ante sus palabras recuperando la compostura y mandando una fría mirada en su dirección dispuesta a dar la espalda e irse, pero los ojos negros se encuentran dando una brillosa mirada inusual.

—_Tienes el alma como la piel de los viejos_.

El resplandor color plata capta la atención de la infante que ha decidido mantenerse en pie de lucha, no solo es su propia seguridad. El movimiento es rápido, casi como el aleteo de una lechuza que la captura y la arrastra hasta el centro del círculo.

Las risas empiezan como una melodía en un instrumento roto y viejo, un sonido gastado y chirriante que lo único que puede hacer Kikyô es enfrentarse con la poca valentía y cordura que le queda.

—_Resígnate_. —la segunda chica habla en su oído, su voz a diferencia que la primera provoca un torbellino de horror como si la muerte misma estuviera evocando sus más oscuros temores; inyectándolos directamente en sus venas. —_No puedes hacer más_.

La bebé es arrancada de sus brazos sin el menor esfuerzo, su voluntad reducida a cenizas cuando las palabras llegan a lo más profundo de su ser, ¿quién es ella sino un ser pequeño e indefenso?

«Basta, soy una sacerdotisa».

La batalla que libra contra sí misma es intensa, su cuerpo delgado lucha contra las cadenas invisibles que su propia mente le ha impuesto; pero es tarde. Ambas chicas sonríen al ver a su presa como lo que es, un bocado de inocencia que será corrompido con sus manos.

—Nana. — la primera chica exclama el nombre de la otra con voz dulce extendiendo la daga de plata en su dirección, quien al tomarlo se desliza hasta la piedra donde la victima ha sido puesta.

Los ojos marrones se abren de golpe mirando con frenesí el cielo y un grito sale de sus labios cuando la daga atraviesa su estómago con fuerza.

La sangre emana reclamando su propia trayectoria por todo el vientre de la pequeña, pero el verdugo está preparado para un segundo golpe; los brazos se convierten en su objetivo disfrazándolos con el líquido carmín que su propio cuerpo está expulsando.

—El dolor purifica a tu alma corrompida —esta vez el cuello es rasgado con delgadas y superficiales cicatrices.

De la ropa blanca de Kikyô no queda ningún atisbo; en su lugar todo se ha vuelto oscuro pero los gritos cesan casi de inmediato ante sus palabras.

—Las palabras tienen poderes ocultos, ¿no lo crees? — murmura acariciando el oído de Kikyô con su aliento, sonríe de forma cruel en tanto sus dedos se mojan en la sangre de la niña. —Ambas lo sabemos, tú no eres lo que aparentas ser. Engañas a todos con tu inocencia fingida; pero en el fondo los odias. Quisieras poder hacer lo que ellos hacían contigo, usarlos; que se arrastren pidiendo tu perdón.

La risa de Kikyô la detiene de seguir, es como el tintineo de una campana del oro más puro.

—No me compares contigo— exclama la niña posando en sus labios una fría sonrisa.

El resplandor rosa cubre el área de bosque donde todos se encuentran, quemando las almas de aquellos que se atrevieron a ponerle un dedo encima; dejando solamente a dos de ellas.

—_Nadie como tú para simular inocencia_— Ella sonríe cuando ve a la pequeña acercarse hasta donde su cuerpo agonizante se encuentra, el cabello negro y lacio cae en cascada cuando Kikyô se coloca a su altura— _y para hechizar con tus ojos inmensos_.

—¿Deseas despedirte, _Myu_? — Kikyô pregunta regresando a su porte frío cuando sin miramientos pulveriza el cuerpo de Nana cuando esta se acercaba por su espalda.

—Te veré en el infierno, bruja.

桔梗

Espero les haya gustado.

¿Reviews? C:


End file.
